Constitution of the League of Armed Neutrality: 1785
The League of Armed Neutrality was founded to provide security and peace to it members, to expand trade and commerce, to further technological and scientific invention and to form an ever closer union between its members. All states who are recognised members of the League are expected to subscribe to the items in this constitution for the joint government of areas of mutual concern. An Assembly was created that is called the Assembly of Representatives. It is a assembly that effectively represents the wishes and views of all members of the League. Seats in the assembly are allocated proportionally to each state based on their population with one seat for every fifty thousand people or part thereof. Candidates are elected to the Assembly of Representatives under the proportional representation electoral system. Elections for the Assembly Members are held every year on the 1st January. All elections must be held under the electoral system of proportional representation. These assembly members must represent a party and of these members a government must be formed, either by a single party or in coalition. A First Secretary leads the government who is the leader of the largest party in the government. A Speaker is elected by all the assembly members, it is customary for this not to be a member of the government party or parties. The government headed by the First Secretary shall create an executive branch. The First Secretary may appoint members of the Assembly as Secretaries to help govern the League and manage the executive. The Executive is divided into Bureaus called Secretariats, these are given specific areas of responsibility. The government shall provide a staff suitable to its needs and budgetary constraints. The government has the power to alter the revenues brought in from each state. Traditionally the revenues were by land mass with each state paying 10gcs per sq2. A budget shall be presented to the Assembly for ratification each year. The constitution can only be altered by a vote by all members with a two thirds majority of the Assembly. The main aim of the League of Armed Neutrality is to maintain peace and order by pooling sovereignty in matters of shared concern. Further to this goal and the goal of an ever closer union the league will begin in 1785 the unification of the league into a single sovereign state. This process will begin with the amalgamation of the Pyrusian Empire into the Kingdom of Pyrus. The first wave of states for consideration are The Kingdom of Greater Thanor, The Republic of Ature, The Grand Duchy of Galumptia and the Pyrusian Sugar Islands. The second wave of states for consideration are The Imperial Macnerolon Empire, The Grand Duchy of Nordberg and the Banats of Selgarn, Nontrul and Pennsar. The third wave shall consist of The Confederation of Cellandine, The Marks of Nandor and Gantharl and the Dominion of New Pyrus. The Fourth Wave shall consist of The North West Territory of Cellandine, The Pyrusian Protectorates of Walvis and Marandellas, The Republic of Tusex, The Kingdom of Maldarse and the Duchy of Isendorf. By 1800 all present members of the League of Armed Neutrality will hopefully be members of the Kingdom of Pyrus. Discretion of the amalgamation is left in the hands of the Pyrusian Government. Passed in the Assembly of Representatives: ______ FOR ______ AGAINST ______ ABSENTION Category:League of Armed Neutrality